Laramie Gang
The Laramie Gang is a faction featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background The Laramie Gang are paid thugs used by rich families looking to buy more land. If the current landowner doesn't sell, then the Laramie Gang will find a solution. They start with intimidation, but will happily do anything to make sure they receive their payment. No one is safe when they have a contract, and they take pleasure in killing anyone or anything that gets in their way. Sometime before the year 1907, Mr. Abel contracted the Laramie Gang to pressure David Geddes into selling Pronghorn Ranch to him. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 John Marston first encounters the Laramie gang when he first arrives at Pronghorn Ranch. Two members commandeer his wagon, resulting in John chasing after them and stealing it back from them. After this incident, John becomes a ranch-hand on the ranch. The Laramie Gang are next seen when several of them arrive on the ranch, threatening Abe. John intervenes, and beats up the leader of the gang in a fight, causing him and the others to flee. In revenge, the Laramie Gang decide to assault Pronghorn Ranch soon afterwards. Two men are killed, the cattle is released, and prominent buildings are lit on fire. This results in John, Tom Dickens, and Abe assaulting Hanging Dog Ranch, the domain of the Laramie Gang. Dickens takes up a firing position above the ranch, Abe positions himself at the back, and John attacks from the front. Mainly thanks to John, the Laramie Gang and its leader are eliminated, and the trio return to Pronghorn. Despite the elimination of most of its members, the Laramie Gang can still be encountered in certain parts of the map. They occupy Hanging Dog Ranch and will attack the player on sight if they go to said location. Aside from this, they can occasionally be encountered around Big Valley, where they will also be hostile. Missions appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The Wheel" * "Old Habits" * "Jim Milton Rides, Again?" Trivia * The Laramie Gang cannot be encountered before the Epilogue. * Despite only being active in Big Valley, their gang photo depicts them in New Austin. This may be a developer oversight, or it could imply the gang was supposed to appear in New Austin as well. * In newspapers they are called the "Laramie Corp." The name is a reference to the Wyoming Stock Growers Association, which became a powerful economic and political force with corporate-like interests by the 1890s. The Association often hired groups of gunmen, ostensibly to eliminate cattle rustlers, but also more pointedly to attack small farms and independent ranches. * Laramie, derived from the French surname LaRamie, often refers to various locations in Wyoming, including a city, county, river, and mountain range. The gang’s characteristics and actions in the game (including intimidation, assassination, etc.) reflect those of gunmen hired typically by large ranches during the early 1890s in Wyoming’s infamous Johnson County War, which has been a popular basis for countless Western novels, films, and television shows. es:La banda de Laramie Category:Factions in Redemption 2